cw_legaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lizzie Saltzman
Elizabeth "Lizzie" Saltzman is a main character of Legacies. She is the daughter of Alaric Saltzman and Josette Laughlin as well as the surrogate daughter of Caroline Forbes and the twin sister of Josie Saltzman. Elizabeth is a member of the Saltzman Family and the being Caroline's surrogate daughter. Early History Lizzie was born March 15, 2014, and is the daughter of Alaric and Jo, being part of a set of twins with Josie. She is also the surrogate daughter of Caroline as the twins were put magically into her womb by the Gemini Coven. Throughout Legacies Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= In I'll Never Give Up Hope, Lizzie meets a new person named Sebastian, During You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know, Lizzie starts kissing Sebastian and is watched by MG who sees Sebastian isn't there. In Since When Do You Speak Japanese?, she has a picnic with Sebastian until MG appears. Embarrassed by his appearance, she tells him to leave but he shows her a Camera recording where is Sebastian is not present. MG stays to Sebastian is not real and Lizzie becomes devastated at this and brakes off her friendship with MG. Sad girl then goes to the park where she breaks down until Landon appears holding a sword. After the ordeal, Lizzie is in bed and has flashes of her time with Hope. She recalls their friendship and all other times with her before getting up out of bed and saying the latter's full name. In Screw Endgame, acting on her restored memory. Lizzie decides to find Hope and locates her while she is at the park looking at the Malivore portal while exercising. Lizzie shocks Hope when she reveals that she has regained her memories of her, stating the spell Josie hit her with allowed her to unlock her memories. Happy someone recalls her, Hope tries to hug her friend but Lizzie stops this to tell her that Josie and Landon are going to use the dance this night to consummate the relationship. At the dance, Lizzie sees Josie and Landon leaving and tries to get Hope to move. However, Hope decides not to interfere with Josie and Landon's relationship telling Lizzie she just needs to move on. The pair then decide to make the most of the dance and Lizzie tells Hope that she's happy to have her back. Hope smiles at this before Lizzie invites her for a hug and she gladly accepts the offer. In That's Nothing I Had to Remember, Lizzie is in the gym with Josie and they talk about Josie's reasons for using a spell to restore everyone's memories. After Josie asked her why she didn't tell her about Hope, Lizzie explain she didn't want to see her sister hurt and comfort her. She also tells her sister no matter who Landon chooses that she will always have her back on the condition that they don't keep secrets from each other. The two sisters hold hands in agreement before Sebastian appears and agrees with them on this. Shocked to see him, she begins to think that she's having an episode until Josie reveals that she could see Sebastian. Lizzie is even more surprised when MG appears and confirms that Sebastian is real. Lizzie watches as MG tells her that they need to talk. In It Will All Be Painfully Clear Soon Enough, Lizzie and Josie arrive at the park to help Hope with the portal. While Josie and Hope are still tense, Lizzie tries to lighten the mood by telling them of how her episodes turned out to be lies by two deceitful vampires. When Hope inquires on Sebastian, Lizzie tells her of his plans to enroll at the school and she sees him no different from MG. After Josie tells her to forgive MG, she refused and watches Josie compare MG's act to Hope about secrets, while the latter argues that she didn't mean to be secretive. Josie is not particularly moved by this while Lizzie states they have to move forward as a team. After a small sarcastic cheer at team work, they meet and quickly catch a new monster. After the ordeal with Clarke, Lizzie is with Josie arrives to Josie in their room but excuses herself when Hope arrives to talk with Josie about her decision to re-enter the school before they find out Landon is using the magic pen and voices intentions to leave the school to avoid monster attacks. Both girls are devastated but note even without him, they are strong. With that, they reconcile and eat ice cream Lizzie brought. In This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent, Lizzie has to track Sebastian but Sebastian accompanied her to reconcile. Despite being bitter to him, Lizzie is still attracted to him and she soon ditches him. However, he catches up kills a protesting Landon so that by the time he revives they'll be home. Lizzie and Sebastian argue for a while but ultimately have sex and she forgives his past transgressions. She asked him why he wants to enroll at the Salvatore school and he confides in her he wants to go to the school because there are others like him and that he has no other place to go. During I Couldn't Have Done This Without You, Lizzie continues to see Sebastian while also trying to mend things with MG after talking about her relationship drama. As of This is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies, Lizzie is still bitter about Sebastian just leaving all abruptly. After briefly considering this, they decided to search but end up turning Wade away for believing he is a Fairy. However, after Landon is affected despite being supposedly immune, they realize Wade is the key to the defeating the monster. They gather up everyone in the school for them to help Wade in getting his powers. After the monster manifests, Wade tries to use his powers but nothing happens. This forced Landon to attack the monster to motivate Wade. Lizzie is worried after the monster kills Landon but is speechless when Wade shows his wings confirming his theory of being a fairy. She watches him kill the monster. While Lizzie is talking with Josie, Hope arrives and asks to talk with them, as they allow it. Before they could talk, Lizzie and Josie disappear. They arrive in a prison world, in which their father is also there and is told of how they made it as kids. Sebastian appears tells them of the world and tells Lizzie of why he was sent there before glancing at Alaric to let them know he is why. Personality Given both her sinister lineage and the questionable biology that accompanies it, Lizzie possess the power to render great harm unto the world if her behavior continues to go unchecked. She shows signs of mood swings, self-absorption, and over-possessiveness. It's ultimately Lizzie's attachment to the superficial that will prevent her from doing the introspection necessary to avert breakdown clearly on the horizon. Lizzie must address her image-control issues and accept she's overcompensating for her mental disorder. Otherwise, her image will continue to control her, inevitably pushing her to a psychotic break. Lizzie must also establish an identity not in relation to Josie.Lizzie's Psychological Evaluation Lizzie does care for her friends, always helping them when she can. This is best seen when she is on good terms with classmates like MG, Kaleb, and Rafael. She also befriends Hope after a decade of disliking her, as well as getting out her issues and motivating her to come through when she and her sister needed them. Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Lizzie possesses all standard powers and abilities of a siphoner, a subsection of witches. Weaknesses Lizzie has the typical weaknesses of a siphoner. Relationships Josie Saltzman Josie is Lizzie's twin sister, trusted best friend, and the person who provides Lizzie with advice and a shoulder to lean on whenever her temper goes awry. They grew up together and have gone to (and currently go to) the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Giftedfor most of their lives. Alaric Saltzman and Caroline Forbes are their father and mother, but Jo Laughlin was their biological mother. There is a dark history in which their biological mother perished from. Also, both twins are descended from a dark history involving their magical lineage, which is partly due to their siphoner-heritage. Despite this dark history, Lizzie is learning to control her dangerous powers with Josie's help along with her boarding school's help. Rafael Waithe Lizzie first meets Rafael, along with her twin sister, Josie, when he first arrives at the Salvatore Boarding School. Lizzie takes an immediate liking to him and enthusiastically gives him a tour of the school, with Josie. Lizzie, almost immediately after meeting him, admits she has a crush on Rafael to Josie. She attempts to flirt with him at a school sports game, but he immediately turns her down, which shocks and angers Lizzie, which later causes her to go into a fit of rage and makes her believe that she's broken. Despite Rafael's rejections and wanting little to nothing to do with Lizzie, she still makes it clear that she wants him and calls “dibs” on him when Josie asks about Rafael. In Malivore, Lizzie attempts to make a deal with Rafael. The deal was that he would vote for her and take her as her date to a party. He gladly accepted, but not before hesitantly looking at Josie, who was also in the room when Lizzie asked this of Rafael. Later, when Lizzie had found out long since it happened that she lost the student council election, she goes to the school's gym to try and blow off some steam. However, Penelope later enters the gym and says some hurtful, yet truthful words to her that causes Lizzie to break down crying. Rafael shortly runs into Lizzie crying and attempts to excuse himself, but she stops him by apologizing that she had no idea Josie would vote ‘no’ to keeping Landon at the school. After Rafael says it's okay and attempts to leave the gym a second time, Lizzie desperately stops him and kisses him. Rafael attempts to stop her, but they both ultimately give in after Lizzie states, “Don’t think about it.” They then sleep together in the gym. In Mombie Dearest, it was her birthday and she was happy to see him. However, Rafael told her it was a mistake and suggested they just be friends, which broke her heart. Other Relationships * Lizzie and Hope (Former Frenemies/Classmates/Friends/Allies) * Lizzie and Landon (Allies) * Lizzie and MG (Allies/MG has a crush on her) * Lizzie and Sebastian (Love Interests) * Lizzie, Josie, Caroline and Alaric (Family/Allies) Appearances Season One * This is the Part Where You Run * Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn * We're Being Punked, Pedro * Hope is Not the Goal * Malivore * Mombie Dearest * Death Keeps Knocking On My Door (Indirectly mentioned) * Maybe I Should Start From The End (Indirectly mentioned) * There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True * We're Gonna Need A Spotlight * There's a Mummy on Main Street * The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do (Indirectly mentioned) * Let's Just Finish the Dance * I'll Tell You a Story * There's Always a Loophole Season Two * I'll Never Give Up Hope * You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know * This Year Will Be Different * Since When Do You Speak Japanese? * Screw Endgame * That's Nothing I Had to Remember * It Will All Be Painfully Clear Soon Enough * This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent * This is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies * Kai Parker Screwed Us * You Can't Save Them All Episode Absences Lizzie doesn't appear in the following episode(s): *'Season One' **''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door'' **''Maybe I Should Start From The End'' **''What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?'' **''The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do'' *'Season Two' **''What Cupid Problem?'' Name * The name Elizabeth is a Greek baby name. In Greek the meaning of the name Elizabeth is: From the Hebrew Elisheba, meaning either oath of God, or God is satisfaction.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/elizabeth * Saltzman is an Ashkenazic Jewish occupational name for a producer or seller of salt, from German Salz "salt" + Mann "man". Altered spelling of German Salzmann.https://www.ancestry.com/name-origin?surname=saltzmanhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salzmann Trivia * According to Jenny Boyd, Lizzie is very complicated. * Lizzie believes she's broken. * Alaric believes that Lizzie's maternal ancestors left her with a legacy of darkness. * Josie and Lizzie Saltzman are complicated people. * Lizzie initially hated Hope because she thought that Hope called her a bipolar witch, making fun of her "episodes" and doing everything to ruin her family life. In reality it's a lie that Josie invented to create a gap between Hope and Lizzie, because Josie didn't want Lizzie to know she had a crush on Hope. **After the truth was revealed, Lizzie and Hope have gotten on better terms, with Lizzie helping her on relationship issues and hanging out with her. Lizzie even called Hope a friend, which confirms their friendship. * According to MG, Lizzie's favorite color is lavender, favorite dessert is key lime pie and she likes the blend of hip-hop and old school Motown music. References See also Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Siphoners